Unexpected birthday for Dawn
by Dragon.Chan
Summary: It was meant to be normal birthday for Dawn but in her world nothing is normal. So when she visits a friend, she ends up having dinner date with the person she is supposed to hate and that person may have changed her life and her way of thinking of him. Ikarishipping


****Hey everyone i have a new story and this time i would try and have a go at an Ikarishipping fanfic, no harm in trying right :)

****This is a one shot story of Dawn and Paul and it was an idea that i came up with a while ago. They might be OCC but i have tried not to do that so much.

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon or the characters and if i did i would so make Dawn and Paul be a couple :)**

****ENJOY!

**Dawn's Prov**

It was the day that I finally turned 16; it had been a few years since I traveled with Ash and Brock but now I was travelling on my own competing in contest all over different regions.

When I went my own way I ventured over to the Johto region to get the ribbon cup from there while Ash went to Unova to challenge the Unova league and Brock was training to be a Pokémon doctor. Johto was I nice region and warmer than Sinnoh which was nice as when I had breaks from my training I went to the beach and caught up with my tanning.

May showed up at the Wallace cup again along with Drew and this really weird guy named Harley, which at first I thought was a girl. I don't know how many times May and Drew got into fights over the stupid of things, but hey I knew that they where in secret denial of liking each other and Harley said that Drew always gave May a rose but said that it never meant anything but it did.

I lost to May in the fourth round of the Wallace cup but then she got beaten by Drew in which he became the holder of the Wallace ribbon and bragged about it to May afterwards which got him a black eye from her. Doesn't love hurt.

After the Wallace cup I carried on with my contest in Johto and finally got the Grand Festival. I didn't get the Ribbon Cup though but came in the top four, I didn't mind that I lost I just saw it as a learning defeat as I picked up some new combinations from other coordinators. I made a few friends too and bumped into old ones like Zoey, Kenny and Nando.

After Johto I went to Kanto and went for the ribbon cup there. As May had already went for that one she wasn't one of my rivals this time. She headed to right here in Sinnoh and came victorious in winning the Ribbon Cup. I was so happy for her that I threw her a congratulations party that was held in Hearthome City contest hall which was in a two month break before my Grand Festival so I could travel back to organise things.

After her victory I got mine by getting the Kanto Ribbon Cup, I was over the moon when it happened and sometimes now I still can't believed it happened. My mother was so happy that she got me a new Pokémon for me which happened to be an Eevee. She told me if I gave the Eevee lots love and care to raising it in the daytime it would evolve into an Espeon.

After a few months of training, grooming and also playing with it, it did finally evolve and she the most beautiful Pokémon I have ever seen.

And now I'm looking for a new adventure to embark on to conquer a new Grand Festival with new Pokémon but seem to find nowhere. My first thought was Unova but my mother told me that they don't hold contest there to that was a no-no place for me to go.

So here I am walking through the busy streets of Veilstone City on my birthday when I should be spending it with my mom and Pokémon.

Why was I here again…oh yeh that's why!

_(__**Flashback)**_

_Earlier that morning_

_As I woke from my dreaming slumber, I stretched my arms over my head and gave a slight yawn and glanced at my clock to see what the time was. It happened to be 9am, which is a perfect time to get up on ones birthday._

_I quickly dashed off to the shower to wash my matted hair from moving too much in my sleep and to use my new Strawberry shampoo._

_As I finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, I walked out of my joining bathroom to my bedroom and got a hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. I guess mom has started to cook breakfast, yummy!_

_I picked out my outfit for the day which consisted of a pink strap top, blue jean mini shorts and my pink ballet shoes. When I was all dried and dressed, I headed down the stairs to the kitchen and saw that my mum had placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table by my seat._

"_Happy Birthday dear! Hope you like your birthday breakfast" my mom turned said to me and then she wondered out of the room. I sat down and looked at my breakfast with hunger and took in the first bite. Wow it was yummy, mom sure can cook._

_As soon as I finished the entire contents on my plate my mom came back with Piplup and all my other Pokémon in tow but I noticed that Mamoswine wasn't there as he couldn't fit in the house, so he was watching from outside the open window which he didn't mind as he liked the outdoors anyway. I noticed that my mom had a present in her hands._

_Piplup jumped into my lap and gave me what seem like a birthday hug._

"_Aww thanks Piplup" I hugged him back then placed him on the floor with the others. _

_My mom walked over to me "Here honey a birthday present from me" I looked at my mom's gift, it was a rectangular shaped box wrapped in pink Buneary paper._

"_Thanks mom!" I gave her a happy smile and unwrapped the box. Once all the paper had gone I lifted up the lid to see what was inside. I opened my eyes in shock at what I saw, a new Poketch with all new apps. Instead of a pink and white one it was white on the outside and purple in the middle._

_I jumped out of my seat and indulged my mom in a hug. "Oh mom I love it! Thank you" I took off my old one and placed it on the table and put on the new one._

"_That's ok honey glad you like it. So what will you do with the old one?" I pondered for a moment then smiled._

"_Well you know the little girl a few doors away?" My mom nodded so I continued. "Well she told me that she wanted one but her mother told her that it was too expensive, so I might just give her my old one"._

"_Well that nice of you dear at least it will be going to good use" my mom seemed impressed with my idea._

_Just as I was about to leave the kitchen to head back up to my room, my Espeon nudged my leg with her head. When she lifted her head up I saw a wrapped up box in her mouth. I took the box from her "Is this for me?" she nodded and nudged me again for me to open it._

_As all the wrapping was completely off from the box I opened the lid to find a bracelet inside. "Wow this is amazing! But how did you pay for it?"_

_All my Pokémon looked to my mom and she gave me a smile "Well dear I did. I was looking at a jewellery brochure the other day and Buneary jumped up onto the table pointed to the picture of your bracelet. Then she pointed to your picture on the table and then I knew what she wanted, a birthday present for you from your Pokémon"._

_I looked at Buneary and the other Pokémon then back to the bracelet in my hand, and then I saw that there were six suction cups on it in between six charms. With a closer inspection I saw that each charm was indeed six figures of my Pokémon!_

"_Wow look I have all you guys on my wrist, haha, that's so cool! But what are these suction cups for?" My mom came over to me and took the bracelet out of hands to show me what they were for._

"_Well look here, we ordered the charms separately and these suction cups are in fact for your Pokèballs to be placed on" What! You can put Pokèballs on your bracelets now! What ever next? To show me what I should do, my mom grabbed a Pokèball from the table and stuck it to the bracelet._

"_You see it won't fall off as they are magnetic suction cups but easy for your removal" She took her Pokèball off the bracelet and handed it back to me. I placed it on my wrist and moved it around for a bit to hear it jangle._

"_Thanks guys I love your gift and you get to be on it twice as charm form and a Pokèball form". I bent down and wrapped my arms around all of them for gratitude of my gift, they all cheered happily and ran out the room to head for the back garden, I'm guessing to go and play._

_Wow what a great start to my birthday, a new poketch and now a new bracelet what could possibly go wrong. As that said the phone rang in the living room and my mom went off to get it._

_When she came back the smile that was there before had vanished and placed with a frown. "Mom what's wrong" She sighed and sat at the table._

"_The contest federation wants me to judge a contest held in Snowpoint City tomorrow as Mr Consteta has called in sick. It should take me six hours to get there so I have to leave today and stay the night in the Pokémon center . She has to judge a contest in Snowpoint City on my birthday, oh no why!_

_As my mom was a grand festival winner and a top coordinator she was the reserve in judging if any of them got sick. But why did it have to happen on my birthday!_

"_Are you ok with that dear; you seem a bit down?" Looked up to my mom and gave her a fake smile "No need to worry, if they need you, you have to go. Don't worry about me I'll be fine on my own" as I gave my mom a hug I heard her sigh again probably thinking that it was her fault is some way, but wasn't, not at all. _

"_Ok then honey I'll go upstairs and pack my things, and again I am sorry I would of liked to have a girly day with you on your birthday" I shook my head of all the negative things that were going through my mind knowing that it was my mom's job and that I shouldn't be selfish about it. I know that I have only just got back home and that I would have liked to spend this day with my mom but what could I do, she had a job to do._

_I looked up gave her a genuine smile this time "We can just do that when we get back huh and maybe rent a few movies too!" She hugged me tighter and replied "Thanks sweetie" then gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked up the stairs to her room. _

_It's not that bad that my mom had to be away for my birthday. When was travelling I had my birthdays with Ash and Brock or on my own, but because maybe it was my first birthday back home it did make me feel a bit down that she was not here for the rest of the day but she had to a job so there was nothing I could do about it. _

_While pondering my thoughts they were suddenly broken by the phone ringing again in the living room._

"_Dawn honey please could you get that?" My mom shouted from up the top of the stairs. _

_I walked to the living room to the ringing phone and picked up the receiver. "Good morning the Berlitz residence!" I said to the person on the other end._

"_Dawn?" a familiar voice sounded at the other end and when the screen came to view I noticed tied back purple hair, blue shirt and a beige apron._

"_Reggie? What are doing calling my home and how did you get my number?" I was quite confused as to why Reggie happened to call my house, but his voice sounded that he was confused too!_

"_Erm well I was actually looking to speak with Joanna and I'm guessing she's you r mother?" I nodded to his response and he smiled._

"_Wow never would have guessed but now that I think of it you do look alike" Well that's true me an my mom have the same facial features and hair colour but without putting us together would you realize that we where mother a daughter, someone actually thought we were sisters once, that made my mom happy that day. _

"_Aww why thank you Reggie, she is a spitting image of me" I turned around at that and there behind me was my mom with a suitcase by her side._

"_Erm I'm a little confused! How do you two know each other?" I said a little confused well a lot confused more like it._

"_Well you see Dawn it happened a year ago at a contest in Solaceon Town, I was again judging for a contest when a saw some guy helping out Nurse Joy with a Glameow. The next thing I knew the Glameow took off from them and heading out towards the door. So I decided to help so I went after it". The story suddenly transferred to Reggie._

"_As the Glameow went for the door some lady brought from her pocket a pink poffin. The next thing I knew the Glameow went up to her and started feasting upon the poffin"._

_I heard my mom chuckle next to me. "And after that he asked how I did what I did and I said I have a Glameow of my own and these poffins are a homemade recipe. When the entire dilemma had finished we got a coffee and had a chat. I asked Reggie what he was doing with Glameow and he replied that a customer left it there for him to collect to take back to his house for looking after, but Nurse Joy was checking it over before he took it He then asked me what I was doing here then I told him that I was judging the contest"._

_After the story was explained I now understood how they knew each other._

"_Well that's the reason why I called here Joanna was to get some recipes from you. Lately some of the Pokémon that I have been looking after a re misbehaving or just not eating their food. So I was wondering if you could come down as soon as possible to show me a few recipes". Reggie's voice sounded with hope._

_My mom shook her head "I'm sorry Reggie but I can't. I have to get to Snowpoint City to judge a contest tomorrow and I have to leave today" Reggie eyes looked disappointed but then waved it off._

"_Oh no worries, it was a long shot knowing that you are a busy woman" Reggie smiled but it looked fake. I guess he wants the recipes really bad; I would if I didn't know how to make them myself as they are so good. _

_Wait a minute!_

"_Hey I can come over if you like! I know the recipes as my mom taught me every single one" I winked and smiled at the screen at Reggie while signalling a peace sign. The look on his face had gone from disappointed to relieved._

"_Are you sure about that Dawn? You are not busy with contests then?" I shook my head and my mom stepped in._

"_Oh that's a great idea Dawn and now you don't have to be alone on your birthday". Reggie's eyes widened and jumped out of his chair a came closer the screen._

"_Wow it's your birthday Dawn, well Happy Birthday!" I gave him a big grin._

"_Thanks Reggie. So what time would like me around?" He brought his left hand to the bottom of his face and pondered._

"_Well soon as you can really would be great!" I nodded to him and me and my mom said good bye and the screen went blank. _

_So I was going to Reggie's house to help him make poffin's for his Pokémon he's looking after. I wonder what kinds they are, hope they are cute for me to cuddle!_

"_Well Dawn I'm going now. If you want, I can drop you off outside Celestic Town if you like as that will be on my way, but from there you will have to walk the rest of the way" Who cares about the walking part I did a lot of it when I was on my journeys anyways so that shouldn't be a problem._

"_That's cool mom it's great that you can give me a lift that far and it would be nice to get some fresh air"._

_My mom picked up her suitcase and put it in the boot of her car. I went to my room picked up my bag with my travelling stuff in it and picked up my Pokèballs and headed to garden to get my Pokémon._

_Once I told then what we doing I then returned each of then to their right pokeball, I then place each of them onto my new bracelet. Wow it's so cool! It's not as heavy as thought it would be and it looks so beautiful._

_When I went down the stairs I saw my mom by the front door ready for our departure. We got out of the house, locked the door and got into the car._

_When me and my mom arrived at the crossroads to Celestic Town and Snowpoint City she gave a kiss on my forehead, I got out of the car and said farewell._

_It took an hour to get Veilstone City by foot which, once again, I didn't mind as walking is good for you and I did miss the freshness of the air that I was used to when I was travelling, it just brought back memories._

_So here I am walking through Veilstone City on my Birthday. _

_(__**End of flashback)**_

I can remember the last time I was here. It was the first time that we met Reggie and also Maylene but she was depressed because she kept loosing Gym battles and her fighting spirit had left her completely, but her Lucario tried to get her head back in the game by using some of his attacks to get her going again.

Also at the time I was loosing contests and I was at that same point of depression and loss of spirit so we both decided to have an unofficial Gym battle and that it revitalized our fighting spirit in both of us. That was also my very first Gym battle even though it wasn't official but still nerve wrecking, but I never thought that Gym battles could be so hard. I don't know how Ash does it sometimes?

What else happened? Oh yeh those jerks of Team Galactic tried to steal off with the meteorites that Veilstone City is famous for but we did defeat them with the help of Reggie and the meteorites went back to where they were before.

The city hasn't changed a bit since I last came here, a few markets, cafes and the meteorites on the outside of the city. It was quite busy along the streets as people are heading to and from work, tourists and little kids finishing school.

Then a thought dawned on me (AN: no pun intended) I have no idea where Reggie lives. Last time we happened to meet Reggie by accident and he lead us to his house but at the time I wasn't paying much attention, and it was like 5 years ago! Oh dear what now? I could ask for directions or get a map.

Oh I know lets see if there is an upgraded map on my new pokech that mom gave me?

Searching through all the apps on the pokech I came across the map I was looking for. Yes! So here goes. If I magnify it like so by sliding my fingers apart to make the map bigger for viewing the buildings within the city.

Ha bingo! There it is just turn left at the next lane and head straight, got it!

When I got to end of the lane the house was to the right hand side of the street.

Now this looks familiar, yellow walls, perfect green grass, Pokémon playing the garden and the smell of freshly baked pie.

_Sniff _pie? Reggie must be cooking. Oh it smells good!

I walked up to the front door, straightened myself out a bit and then knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything from inside, so turned the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked, which it was and I let myself in. It's not that bad, he is expecting me anyway and he wouldn't have kept the door unlocked if he thought someone was going to steal anything.

When I was inside the house which hasn't changed a bit since the last time I came here a few years ago. I could see the badges and Frontier symbols on top of the fireplace that Reggie had collect along his journey, and that the place looked as clean as ever.

I did notice, however, a picture of Reggie and Maylene in front of the Gym with arms around each other and smiling. Hmm… maybe there must be something going on between both of them, well they do look good together.

I wondered over to the kitchen and then I could see that Reggie was placing a pie into the table and humming a tune, he was covered in flour and I tried very hard to contain my laughter.

My little chuckle that escaped from my mouth made Reggie turn his head to see me standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding my left hand over my mouth trying to keep my laugh in.

"Oh hi Dawn here so soon. I thought you would be another hour or so, I didn't have time to clean up my mess or have shower to get this flour out of my hair". Reggie dusted himself off to make himself look a bit more presentable and started to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen.

"Oh there no need to do that if we are going to make Poffin's, you will just get dirty again" he smiled at me.

"That's true! Well if you want you can let you Pokémon out in the backyard with the other Pokémon if you like, then we can get started". I nodded and heading through the kitchen to the back door leading to yard.

As I stepped out of the door to where Reggie keeps his Pokémon and I was shocked at how many Pokémon there where out there. There all different types, sizes and weights and I weren't quite sure how one person could handle so many at one time but I guess that takes years of experience.

I took each Pokèball off from my bracelet a released them onto the yard with a bright light and stood in front of me waiting for orders.

"Ok guys we are at Reggie's house, so go and play with the other Pokémon and try not to cause trouble" I looked at Pachirisu in particular in which he replied with a "Cipa" and ran off with the rest.

I felt a nudge to my leg so when I looked down I saw that Espeon was still there.

I bent down to her level and rubbed her head "Go on and play with the others". She shook her head and rubbed it against my hand affectionately with a little "Espe, peon!"

"Aww you want to stay with me and help bake" she jumped up and down affirming that she did want to help me "Espeon, Espe!" Aww she is so cute how could I say no to that adorable face.

"Ok you can help" a happiness purr could be heard from her as I embraced Espeon in a cuddle. We walked through the door again to the kitchen to help Reggie make some Poffin's.

"Hey Reggie I'm ready and we have a little helper with us" Reggie looked towards Espeon and bent down to her level and stroked her head.

"Well aren't we a cute one! She must be new. I have never seen her before?" Espeon was purring under Reggie's touch and it made me happy that she could get along with other people so quickly.

"Yup she is I got her about 6 months as an Eevee and trained her hard during the day and hey presto my beautiful Espeon" Espeon stood with pride and grace to make herself more appealing, as I taught her to do in contests to get the judges and the crowd's attention.

"Well you have raised her very well if you evolved her that quickly. I heard that it takes some people years to get an Espeon from an Eevee" I was shocked to hear that. Does it really take some people years to get the Espeon they want from Eevee? Wow! I wonder why it didn't take me that long. I guess we have that kind of bond.

Reggie stood back up and went to the cupboard above the sink to get things for our Poffin making.

As Reggie was getting all the stuff ready I looked over to the kitchen table to find that there were all different types of berries in separate baskets "Wow Reggie when did you collect all these?"

He put a bowl on top of the counter and turned to me "Well after our conversation this morning I went straight to the market to collect some berries. I wasn't sure on which ones we where using so I got a few berries of each type" He wasn't kidding when he said he has berries of every type, there were so many it could feed his entire Pokémon out back for a year!

As the time went on we had made each type of Poffin for different types of Pokémon, as I was instructing Reggie on what to do each time, he had is note pad out writing notes of each type of Poffin for future references.

Once all of the Poffins were in their separate containers, I picked up a sweet Poffin and bit into it. Oh my Arceus! These are good, I have out done myself. Maybe with all the making I did over the years for my Pokémon and adjusting the recipe have made them taste this good.

"So how do they taste?" Reggie asked me while he was cleaning the last of the dishes. After I swallowed my mouthful of such a sweet delicious taste, I then a smiled towards him. "They taste great, why don't you try one".

Reggie wiped his hands with the hand towel to get the soapy substance off and went over to the selection of Poffin's we made. He reached over to grab one and guided it towards his mouth for a bite.

As I took a double take on which one he had chosen, which was a red one, I inwardly gasped.

Oh no that's a spicy one!

"Reggie wait!" but at the same time I warned him he placed the said Poffin into his mouth and was already eating it.

Oops too late!

The next thing I knew is Reggie was running around the kitchen like a headless Pidgey trying to find some water and screaming "HOT, HOT, HOT!" Well this made me laugh as it reminded me of Ash when he did the same thing even he knew what one it was he went along and ate it anyway but Reggie just didn't know which one he had picked up.

I went over to the fridge and picked out the carton on milk then went over to the cupboard to get a glass so I could pour the milk for Reggie.

When I gave the glass of milk to him so he could take a drink, he sighed in relief "Wow that was a hot one. Maybe we should have labelled them first huh?" I gave him I slight nod and then a giggle.

My giggle got his attention and he furrowed his eyes in confusion as to why I was laughing. "It just reminded me of when Ah did the same thing but he was just being an idiot but I did do that as well when I was little". He laughed with me.

"Well I would love to hear that story" a smirk apparent on his face which reminded me of someone but I shook my head and pushed the thought to the side and told him my story.

"You see one time when I was younger, mom made a batch of them for her Pokémon. So being a kid I wanted one but mom said no. So when being a kid you want what you can't have so when my mom wasn't looking I took one and not knowing the one I had picked up. In a second I regretted what I did and never disobeyed my mom ever again" Reggie nodded and chuckled at my story, probably at the fact that I did what he did not that I was naughty and going against my mom wishes but I'm guessing both made him laugh. My mom did say that I was a handful when I was younger but that was then and now that I'm older I have learnt my lesson.

As we dusted ourselves off of all the flour that happened to get everywhere! At that point we heard the front door open in the living room. I glance over to Espeon which had fallen asleep on the sofa while we where baking, she lifted her head up in the air turned her head to the direction of the noise and moving her nose in a sniffing motion and bounced off the sofa in the direction of the front door.

The next thing we heard was a thud of something falling on the floor with a grunt or moan I wasn't sure which. I turned to Reggie "Who was that?" He chuckled at me and my obvious confusion "Dawn did you forget who else lives here". Who else lives here hmm…?

Wait oh no Paul! How could I forget that he's Reggie's brother. It must have slipped my mind, birthday presents, making Poffin's and well I haven't seen him in years so I never thought about him when I left to travel on my own.

My mind came back to the matter at hand, Paul walked through the door my Espeon ran in the same direction, and then I heard a thud. Oh dear!

I ran to the front door with Reggie behind me laughing, and got to the scene that was now in front of me. Paul was lying on the floor with Espeon on top of him with her two front paws on his chest. I heard another groan, oh that might be Paul coming to his senses.

Crap!

As he tried to sit up from where he was laying Espeon stopped him by pushing hard on his chest then sniffing the section between his pocket and his CROTCH! Oh Espeon why!

"Get this perverted Pokémon off me!" Wow he sounds really mad, well I would if a strange Pokémon did that to me but Espeon is not perverted. There must be reason that she is sniffing there?

"Hello! Is anyone listening to me? Get this thing off me!" THING! Oh that's it he cant talk to her like that "Espeon is not a thing. Espeon is a SHE!" As I said that I pulled Espeon away from Paul so he could get up. "Whatever" he said stoically. Does that guy have any emotion?

As he was dusting himself off I could now see how he had changed over the years. He hadn't changed much other than his clothes. He was wearing what looked like an upgraded version of his old jacket, instead of blue and black it was completely blue and was more fitted then is old one which was baggier. He had a pair of grey denim fitted jeans and a pair of black Vans.

Ok I shouldn't have admitted this but he looked hot as his jacket clung closely to his body that if I looked hard enough I could see his muscles, I inwardly slapped myself for thinking that and decide to start a conversation.

"So Paul how that training and badge collecting going" he seemed to look at me like I was something from another planet than someone trying to start a conversation.

"Fine and who are you?" he said while stuffing is hands in is pockets with a bored expression on his face. Wait a minute did he just say who I was, I have met him a few times before and spoken to him and he has the nerve to ask me WHO I AM!

Calm down Dawn, it has been a few years he may have just forgotten or just being an ass like usual.

"I'm Dawn you know Ash's travel partner from like 5 years ago, I spoke to you at the Sinnoh league before your and Ash's battle" he still looked to me like he didn't get what I was saying to him, what a jerk!

Paul muttered a "Whatever" again and tried to walk past us. He didn't even say hello to Reggie who was intently watching us. As he tried to get past, once again Espeon went up to Paul and sat in front of him so he couldn't move.

"Get out of my way you disobedient weak Pokémon" I huffed at that but what's the point in correcting him because he will just say _"your just a coordinator, so your Pokémon are weak"._ Espeon lifted her head unfazed by the comment she received and gave a chirp "Espeon, Espe!" She nudged her nose to Paul's pocket which flashed a bright light and out came in front us was a…an Umbreon!

Wow when did Paul get one of those? But now I realize why Espeon was so interested in Paul's crotch, I have to say I'm a little relieved that she isn't perverted but just smelt out a new friend.

The Umbreon was in a stance as it was ready for a battle, well I'm not surprised, I'm guessing that the only time it ever comes out is when Paul wants it to battle or train it to its death.

The Pokémon looked around his surroundings and then at Espeon who was trying get his attention, but with no use as it kept within it's battle stance.

"What are you doing out of your Pokèball without being asked!" Paul gave is Pokémon the glare that meant I'm your master obey. So he hasn't changed at all that inconsiderate jerk he can't talk to him like that.

"Hey it's not his fault that he came out ok so don't be mad at him. I thought over the years and getting older you would have changed your attitude but hey once a jerk always a jerk!" He kind of looked surprised at that, guessing not many people talk back to him especially a girl, well I'm Dawn Berlitz and no one will ever talk to me, friend or Pokémon like that when I'm around.

I turned to look behind me to find that Reggie has disappeared and was sitting on the chair in the living room reading a newspaper and chuckling to himself, when did he do that I didn't realize that he had disappeared because I was so distracted with Paul and his jerkiness.

I turned back round and noticed that Espeon was trying to break Umbreon's stance and getting him to have a bit of fun by jumping around him wagging her tail. Ha if I know Paul he wouldn't let it happen.

"Whatever Troublesome, so now will you get out of my way so I can get in my house. If you haven't realized we are till standing in the doorway!" I did a double take of our surroundings and he was right we were still in the doorway.

He pushed past me with his Umbreon in tow and Espeopn followed still trying to get Umbreon's attention. Aww poor thing I feel so sorry for her that she wants to play and she is just getting ignored. Well Pokémon like trainer I suppose.

Wait a minute what did he call me. Troublesome was it!

"Excuse me Mr Arrogant the name is Dawn, D.A.W.N not troublesome, got it!" he muffled another "whatever" at me and carried on walking. Ahhh! He just gets on my nerves, what makes him so special that he can treat people that way.

Well I'm not going to stand for it!

"Paul, wait! I challenge you to a battle" Well that kind of slipped out but hey that seemed to catch his attention because he stopped in mid walk and turned back around to face me with his hands still in his pockets.

"And why should I battle you? Aren't you a coordinator and do fancy little weak moves?" he had a smirk of his face I'm assuming that he was amused that I challenged him at all, but the comment was a bit harsh we don't just make our Pokémon look good we also have strength.

"Hey you don't know who you are talking to, I'm the winner of the Kanto Ribbon Cup and I didn't get that far by having weak Pokémon now could I" Paul still had is bored expression in his face but if I looked closely I could see that his eyes where slightly wider as he was impressed with the achievement I had made. Yeh not weak now eh!

"That's right Paul, I did happen to see her match on TV and I have to say it was very good" Reggie said from above his newspaper then continued reading. Wow I didn't know he was listing to this, maybe my comment of a battle picked his ears up.

The look on Paul's face was meaning that he was considering my offer of the battle. Now I could show him what I'm like in battling and maybe add in contest moves to. He might learn something like the last time when Ash came up with the shield move to block attacks but actually Ash got the idea from a contest combination and guess what Paul used it.

"Fine we can battle even though it's going to be a waste of my time. We will have one Pokémon each so I can end this quickly" He walked towards the kitchen with his hands within his pockets and walking so calm but a slight butt wiggle when he walked with his Umbreon by the side of him, then opened the door to the back garden where all the Pokémon were.

"You coming or what" I snapped out of my gaze to realize that I was just standing there looking at him walk, why was I doing that? He may look cute and all but I don't like him could I? No Dawn he's a jerk keep it focused.

Paul looked impatient so I started to follow him out to the back garden. Reggie got up from his seat and also followed us to the garden.

"I could be the referee if you would like" Reggie said to me and I nodded for the approval that it was ok. Why cant Paul be like that kind and polite but I'm know it's too much to ask of him.

As we were outside Paul told all the Pokémon that were playing or sleeping to scram to the front garden, well that's nice of him!

But when they moved I could now see that on the lawn there was a battle field right there in the middle. I think it was new because it was never here last time when we came and Reggie and Ash had that battle.

"What are you waiting for troublesome I would like to do this today if you don't mind!" Paul was standing on the left side of the pitch with Umbreon next to him both in their battle stance waiting for me to get over my side to start this battle.

I sighed and decided to go over the other side even though he asked with no manners at all. Reggie got into the referee position and with a grin on his face, guess he thinks is going to be an interesting match and you know what Reggie it is!

"Ok this is going to be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The battle ends when the first Pokémon faints, lets begin!" Reggie raised his hands then dropped them to his sides to initiate the battle.

"Ursaring stand by for battle!" as Paul released his Pokémon from the Pokèball the bear Pokémon stood before me ready to get to business. I pondered for a moment on who to choose against Ursaring, I have seen it battle in the past and that the bear Pokémon is strong and surprisingly quick. And why didn't he want to use Umbreon for this battle? Oh well must some reason behind it. Who will I choose?

"Come on troublesome today would be a great time to start this battle, I have things to do." Yeh like train you Pokémon to the brink of exhaustion.

"Bring one of your cutesy contest Pokémon and lets start!" What! My cutesy contest Pokémon the nerve of that guy just because I'm a coordinator doesn't mean that your Pokémon have to be cute. Fine I know what to do.

I put my hands in my pocket a brought out a pink Poffin, raised it over my head and used my other hand to place two fingers in my mouth and blew.

As the sound came from my lips Paul furrowed his eyes in my direction in confusion for what I was doing and then his eyes shot wide when the floor started to shake. I smirked in his direction and knowing full well what was coming his way. Reggie also was in shock as to what was happening.

As the shaking of the ground came closer then a big silhouette of a Pokémon came running around the corner. As it come closer I threw the Poffin in the air towards it and the then was eaten by the Pokémon. When it came closer it revealed to be my Mamoswine in all its glory.

Well the look on Paul's face was priceless and Reggie was smirking like a Purugly.

"Well Paul this is my CUTSEY Pokémon I'm going to use". Paul's face was that of impressed with my strong looking Mamoswine, ha not all coordinators have cute Pokémon.

"Ready, Mamoswine for the battle of your life!" Mamoswine snorted a "Mamo!" and got in his place ready for battle. He grinded his foot against the floor revealing how up for it, he really was.

Espeon was to the side of me sitting patiently for the battle to begin and learning on how a battle should commence. The reason for this is that Espeon has never been a battle before as when I got her I had no other contests to try her with, so I only have taught her appealing moves so far.

"Right troublesome you can start first even though it won't help you win" now he wants to be polite but still arrogant within his statement maybe he can't do both at the same time then. Fine I'll go first and show you what I've got, haha!

"Fine Mamoswine ready" he snorted again to confirm this.

"Right. Ice Shard on the ready and you know what to do!"

As he started his move a glowing bright light appeared in front of his tusks and formed an Ice Shard ball. Paul was ready to give a command to Ursaring but then Mamoswine ate his Ice shard like I wanted him to it caught Paul off guard with his command.

As Mamoswine ate his attack he glowed all over and his fur stood on end and transformed in to icicles on his back I could see that Paul was taken back by this as his eyes where wide with astonishment as he probably hasn't seen this before in his life. I turned to Reggie and he looked the same as if it was alien to him as well.

"This is what I came up with once when Ash's Grotle accidently swallowed his Energy ball and it made him glow green and he looked outstanding and then that gave me the thought, that as a said Pokémon swallows his elemental attack then this happens to them" I pointed to Mamoswine that was glistening in the ray of the sun to make him more ferocious and beautiful at the same time.

"Fine whatever! Ursaring move forward and use Focus Blast" he went back to his normal self and commanded his Pokémon to attack. He had no appreciation over the achievements of others.

Ursaring was charging towards Mamoswine with his glowing blue aura ball forming in between his paws and I decided it was time to battle.

"Ok use Ancient Power and Takedown" Mamoswine nodded and commenced with his attack. The Ancient Power was forming around his body making each individual ball of power bounce of the icicles in different directions. He charged towards Ursaring with full power of a Takedown and the glow of the Ancient Power. The Takedown with the icicles made him look stunning and powerful.

Paul looked shocked to what was going on but he kept his stance as if nothing fazed him at all. As Ursaring charged to Mamoswine and vice versa then all of a sudden they came to collision and smoke completely surrounded the battle field.

I couldn't see a thing and Reggie was also trying hard to see the battle and ready to call the end of the match if needed.

"Ha I think this battle is done troublesome, no one has survived from a full range attack from Ursaring and continued battling" he had a smirk on his face with cockiness believing that he already won this match. That maybe so that no one has continued battling after that but this is Mamoswine and he's no weakling.

When the dust was clearing I was trying to focus my eyes on where Mamoswine was. When it was completely gone I could see that both Pokémon where back to their starting points ready for another round.

"What the heck! That should have finished this, Ursaring what are you doing that should have been a direct hit" Ursaring turned round and face Paul, he grunted and pointed to mine and Mamoswine's direction.

When I looked to my Pokémon I could see that the attack did in fact hit him but only a slight graze could be seen. Paul shook his head in amazement as to how my Mamoswine could stand and face his Pokémon with only getting a scratch.

"Ha what do you say now eh Paul? Coordinators are tougher than you think and we can do so much to improve a Pokémon's strength in our own way. Ok Mamoswine Blizzard!"

As he attacked a blazing blizzard surrounded the whole arena and it started to get chilly. As I was used to it of using this attack numerous times and that the cold didn't bother me that much, but glancing over to Paul and Reggie it seemed to take a told on them. Ursaring was also affected by this and seemed that he took some damage.

"Ok let's try out the new move we learned, Earthquake!" Paul shouted, obviously annoyed with the cold and not getting anywhere with the battle.

Earthquake oh no! I have to do something quick before it gets me and Mamoswine.

"Ok Mamoswine, grab me and Jump" Mamoswine ran towards me and I jumped onto his tusk. As I was doing this Ursaring's fist glowed white and connected to the floor to engage a breath taking earthquake. Mamoswine jumped at the same point the bear Pokémon's fist connected to the ground and we missed the attack altogether.

Paul, Reggie and even Ursaring had to do a double take on the situation at hand as I was sitting on Mamoswine's tusks and that he jumped in the air.

"What the heck is going on Mamoswine's cant jump they just can't!" Ha yes they can!

"Well Paul my Mamoswine is special. So your little plan didn't work now did it?" I could see in his expression that he was really getting annoyed and that is plan didn't work for him. Well he shouldn't think he could end this in a matter if minutes just because I was a coordinator. Reggie's face looked very impressed with my Mamoswine and his ability to battle.

"Fine this is taking too long Brick Break!" Ursaring moved again with his left arm in the air ready to impact the attack on Mamoswine. Ok need to act now, what shall I use? I know my new combination.

"Ok let's use operation fasticles!" I jumped off Mamoswine and went back to my position; he nodded and prepared other Ice Shard attack. Instead of eating it this time he broke it up with his tusks and blew them forward with an additional Blizzard attack.

The icicles that were formed from breaking the Ice Shard and grew bigger in size with the blizzard that had surrounded the battle field and went zooming faster with force of the said Blizzard.

Paul looked shocked to see that a simple Ice Shard could be used like that and add in of a Blizzard must of caught him of guard. I'm just showing him what a coordinator has to do to get to the top and that not only one single attack is powerful but combination attack makes it twice as powerful.

Paul readied himself for the unusual attack "Ursaring stand your ground and use double brick break".

The bear Pokémon did what it was told and stood his ground and his left and his right arm glowed a white colour of power. Well they have trained that move because the last time it could only use the one arm, very impressive Paul.

As Mamoswine's attack reached Ursaring the bear Pokémon swatted away each of my attacks. Now that's not fair I worked hard to perfect that move and he just flicks it away like an annoying bug Pokémon.

Paul smirks in my direction of 'that's your best shot' look and I just stuck my tongue out at him and tried to think of a comeback for my failed attack. But before I could even think of anything, Paul initiated his attack on us.

"Now charge and use Fire Punch!" What a Fire Punch this is not good I know that Mamoswine part ground type as much as an Ice Type but the ice qualities take over more and I have to think of something before this battle ends and I get defeated by Paul.

As Ursaring was charging for us and Mamoswine looked back at me and waiting for my command on what he wants me to do. I just don't know what I should do… oh come on brain!

I shook my head to clear it and said the first attack that came to mind and that I hope it works "Ice Shard" Mamoswine nodded and started to load up an Ice Shard attack ready for when Ursaring came for us.

The bear Pokémon charged and when it got closer and outstretched his right arm that had now completely turn red with flames and was ready to smack Mamoswine on the side of his head, but at that point Mamoswine launched his attack towards Urasring and the Ice Shard and the Fire Punch collided and a cloud of mist appeared to cover up the both Pokémon.

Oh great now I can't see… did we hit him or did we lose, oh Arceus please are we still in this. Paul looked like he didn't care for what was happening within the mist cloud and was stoic as ever. Isn't he at least worried about his Pokémon and what is going on, nope because that's Paul?

As the mist cleared, I tried to swat away the remaining mist to quickly find the outcome of this battle and it is… oh no I lost! How could this be I can't lose to him he is a under caring, self-centered, idiotic jerk.

Mamoswine was lying on the ground completely passed out, from the looks of it a blow to the head, Ursaring was holding its left arm in pain meaning that Mamoswine did hit him but it wasn't enough to win the battle.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle the victory goes to Paul and Ursaring" Reggie declared the battle to Paul and is ever so smug look on his face.

I ran over to Mamoswine and gave him an Oran Berry for some health so that he could just go back with others and maybe be get some sleep under a tree to regenerate instead of back inside a cramped Pokèball.

Mamoswine slowly got up and walked to where his friends where not before he gave me a rub of affection on my arm and then he left.

Paul walked over to me with an unchanged expression on his face like nothing had happened, he could be a little happy that he won a battle not like he just missed a training session.

Paul stood in front of me and he did something that shocked me to no end. He placed his right hand out for an after battle handshake. I can't believe it, is Paul actually considering my battle as something worthy for him and being polite about it.

He looked to me with annoyance the eyes that said 'are you going to take it or what!' I shook my head and returned his handshake and smiled towards him.

"Thanks for the battle Paul it was a great experience for me, and I have to say you have trained your Pokémon well since last time". He nodded for the compliment.

He got his Pokèball out and returned Ursaring back but not without saying a job well done…wait did my ears deceive me did PAUL thank HIS Pokémon for a good battle, well that's I first.

My smirk got his attention and he looked at me like I had two heads.

"What!" he said to me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well that's the first time I have ever heard you say a 'job well done' to your Pokémon, before it was always 'I'll deal with you later' or 'pathetic'" me doing a really bad impression of him and that made Reggie giggle and Paul looking more annoyed.

"Whatever a lot has changed over the years and your friend was right in some ways but I still hate babying my Pokémon but a little credit goes a long way that's how I got Umbreon".

The dark type picked his ears up at his trainer's voice and wondered over to him hoping that he needed him for something other than watching from the sidelines. I could see that Espeon looked restless wanting to play with Umbreon and I noticed a little blushed that formed upon her face, oh no she has a crush and why does it have to be Paul's Pokémon.

Umbreon sat next to its trainer waiting for commands and every now and then catching Espeon's eye, aww how cute!

"Impressive Paul I like that you have grown up a bit but you need a bit more work" I smirked at him but he didn't take to kindly at that because I could see the look on his face.

"I need more work. You have no right to tell me what to do! It's not all fairy-tale and rainbows out there you need to be prepared and a little coordinator and a brat like yourself can't cut in this world" he raised his voice and then stormed off back inside the house with Umbreon beside him, and the Pokémon looking back every now and then to get a glimpse of Espeon with a sad look on his face.

I stood there in shock, how dare he raise his voice at me knowing I'm right and what does he mean that I can't cut it in this world. I won the Kanto Grand Festival, how could I do that without being strong I'm just fine in this world like any other trainer out there.

I sat on the floor and thinking of what he said and trying to push it all aside but I couldn't, it got to me but why did it? His little stupid words got to me. The next thing I knew my face was getting wet of the tears that were travelling down my face and hitting the ground. I shouldn't be crying over him but his words hurt me, he doesn't even know me to judge how strong I am. I even shown him with the battle we had, didn't that mean something that I could take care of myself.

As I was crying Espeon came and sat next to me and rubbed her head on my shoulder so I could release my arm and pet her for the comfort she wanted to give me.

Reggie also came over the give me the extra comfort "Don't worry about him Dawn he has always done things his way and that's the way it will always be" I sniffed up my tears to look at Reggie in the eyes.

"I know that but he doesn't have to be so harsh about it. I did nothing to him just merely a suggestion and he throws it in my face like I don't matter" Reggie now embraced me in hug to help calm me down.

"You do matter Dawn, everyone matters. Paul just has a bad time excepting that other people are right on some things and for once I think he knows that you are right" I buried my head into his chest and felt the warmth and comfort that was radiating off of him. I knew in his words that he was right and that Paul was just stubborn towards other people but he needs to accept it sometimes.

I lifted my head up to once again look at Reggie that was indeed looking back at me. His eyes have softness to them that I have never really seen in anyone else before other than my mother. Reggie was a nice and kind person and nothing like his brother in any way but I knew that Reggie loves his brother dearly and there maybe a softness in Paul that I have to find and maybe I'm the only one that could find it.

"Dawn you'll fine. Come to think if it… I have never seen you break down in tears about whatever my brother has to say before, so why now?" Well this caught me off guard and Reggie knew it did because as my eyes widened at his comment and a smirk appeared on his face that looked so much like his brothers, so that's why before when he smirked it reminded me of someone it was Paul.

As I was remembering that I felt my face getting hot and a blushed had now imbedded on my cheeks.

I turned my head to the side and tried to wipe the dried up tears on my face to hide that the fact I was blushing from Reggie, but no use he did see and his smirk turned into a little chuckle.

"Oh dear is that the reason is that you like him" I was a little startled and bounced back with my reply.

"No, no what ever would give you that idea he's arrogant jerk and thinks for no one other then himself!" I waved my hands in embarrassment.

Reggie has it all wrong I don't like Paul, he's mean to his Pokémon…well some times and has an emotionless face like that of a brick wall! How could anyone like him but he is cute and looks after himself and he has some muscle under the clothes he is wearing… Dawn what heck I can't like him I possibly can't he's the complete opposite of me in everyway.

The battle in my head of me liking Paul made Reggie laugh harder "Oh dear Dawn I think that blush says it all" I touched my face and I was getting hotter, so I went into my bag to fetch out a compact mirror that had in there and to look at my face and to see if I was still blushing.

Opening the mirror and shocked at what I saw… I was indeed still blushing, OH MY ARCEUS! I shook my head and stood up fast ready to run to somewhere that no one else could see my face like this.

I was too slow in getting away as Reggie caught me by the arm and spun me around to face him.

"I get it now the reason you cry about it is because you want him to notice you for who you are but he doesn't so it hurts you to know that someone that you care about is not returning those feelings" Bingo Reggie you got it in one now can you leave me alone.

I tried to pry my arm away from him but it's no use he is really strong considering that he doesn't really look it and once again embraced me in another hug and Espeon brushed up against my leg.

"Dawn it's better to admit those feelings than running away, I know the truth now so why don't we talk about it" I broke from the hug and looked up to him to see his face of serenity and brotherly comfort, it was something I really never had before, I didn't have siblings to talk to only friends, so it was nice that someone like Reggie I could consider to be like an older brother figure.

I sighed and sat back down on the grass to get more comfortable and Reggie followed in suit. Espeon decided that she would be more comfortable in my lap than lying on the floor. I didn't mind I liked her warm cuddles anyway.

"Ok Reggie I do like him but have no idea why as we are complete opposites in every way and that I don't think that he will feel the same way about me" Reggie rubbed my shoulder in a reassuring way and gave a light smile.

"Hey I heard that opposites attract and don't be too sure on that last part because I think he does" I widened my eyes again for the umpteenth time today as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could Paul like me too, well he has a great way to show it.

"Really and how would you know? He doesn't seem to flirt with me and if he did it may be disastrous and what's with that attitude of his and the name calling" I crossed my arms to get my word across to Reggie stating that in fact Paul didn't like me, but it seems that it doesn't work on him as he just chuckled again.

"Well I know this because when he was travelling around Sinnoh and every time he bumped into you, Ash and Brock, he always seems to mention a troublesome girl getting up in his face and annoying the crap out of him" I didn't seemed impressed with that, I'm not troublesome and I don't annoy people.

"And how would you get that he likes me from that, it sound like he finds me annoying!" Reggie chuckled again at my confused expression and there seemed to more that I wasn't getting.

"Well Dawn you see Paul doesn't get annoyed by no one, he may dislike them but Paul never is annoyed by them. When he was said about how 'annoying' you are and constantly kept talking about you, I knew there was something about you that he liked. Well for the 'name calling' and as you call it I call it a pet name that usually happens when some likes someone else but to shy to say so"

So Paul likes me and calls me troublesome because he like me, well I have read books and watched movies when some boy picks on girls all because he likes her but doesn't know how to show his feelings, but I just don't know I if he does or not I need for him to say it to me so I know if it's true or not.

"Well maybe but I need to hear it from him but I'm not sure if that's going to be anytime soon so I'll just leave it for now. Thanks anyway Reggie" I got up off of the floor with Espeon jumping out of my lap and Reggie followed my actions and I gave him another brief hug before me and Espeon headed back towards the house.

I was back in the house sitting on the sofa staring at blank TV screen thinking of the things that happened today.

First of all it was my birthday and I got some great presents from my mom and Pokémon, then it all changed when mom had to go off for judging a contest, that was a the low part of my day. I went on a high again because I was cooking with Reggie and having fun forgetting all about my mom going away on my birthday.

Then I had the battle with Paul and was actually really fun, surprising. Then he has to ruin it by being a jackass.

Reggie had gone back to the kitchen to sort out all of the Poffin's for the Pokémon. He said that I could stay the night if I wanted because as my mom wouldn't be home he said that he didn't like the idea that I would on my own, isn't he sweet. So I accepted his offer but the worse thing was that Paul was staying to.

I have no idea where he had gone maybe upstairs or went out to train his Pokémon, do you know what, I frankly don't care where he is right now, but the thing is I can't seem to get him out of my mind.

What Reggie said before about Paul liking me I couldn't figure out why he does? He never shows any emotion towards other people and if there was some emotion it would be anger not affection. But was it true that because he can't show his emotion he uses a nickname for me.

Also why do I like him, well it could be that I do admire his strength and knowledge of battling skills and he's no idiot, he's smart and handsome. Ok and I think he is mysterious and under the stoic face of his and there might be some kindness to him that someone has to break from his heart.

In fact, I've liked his ever since I met him, the first time I saw him my stomach did flips but I pushed it way hoping it was the rush of starting a journey on my own with new friends and without my mom by my side. Never did I think that I liked him, but I guess when I last talked him it all came to perspective, which was at the Sinnoh league when he opened up to me about Ash and his brother being the same and he hated Ash and his training methods. I knew then that I did like him when he hasn't opened up to anyone before and that maybe I was special to him.

But today when he yelled at me and said I wasn't worthy to be in this world by myself just got to me and like that day never happened and that I was some annoying person that he despises not a friend that we could be.

I sighed trying to grasp these feelings that were running all over body that have I never felt before for one person and a person that I should hate.

I looked over to Espeon that was lying by the fire that Reggie lit before venturing off the kitchen. The fire gave me a calming effect of home and the warmth gave me comfort.

I heard a noise come from the side of the couch and noticed it was Paul's Umbreon walking over the fire to where Espeon was lying. He looked at me and give a little smile, I returned it and watched him lie down next to Espeon cuddled up to her, she acknowledged him by shuffling over so he could fit into the rug and they both fell asleep.

The sight warmed my heart as those two that have only just met and haven't interacted with each other but have connection like they been friends since forever. They just looked so well together and I couldn't break them apart but soon I'll be going back home and those two would never see each other again.

So I wasn't going to be selfish about this I'm going to try and make friends with Paul if he likes it or not so those two can see each other when they like, because I'm Dawn Berlitz and nothing is going to stand in my way.

But first I might go to the bathroom and check myself in the mirror, well because I've been crying and I don't want to start a friendship looking like hell, even if Paul doesn't care what I look like, I do!

So I headed off to the bathroom which was located up the stairs, but before I had the change to get all the way to the top I heard the back door open and a grunt come from the kitchen. It must be Paul, so he was out training.

"Reggie what are you doing? What happened to the troublesome girl?" I heard Paul say to Reggie, but he wants to know where I am, why would he?

Reggie chuckled "I'm sorting out Poffin's for the Pokémon and Dawn is in the living room I think"

I shifted on the stairs trying to get comfortable to carry on hearing their conversation, I know I shouldn't but hey I'm only human and humans have curiosity.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room" Paul said and I slightly panicked knowing that if he hears running up the stairs he's going to know that I was spying on them and that's not going to go well. But I was saved by Reggie.

"Wait Paul I need to talk to you about something" I could hear Paul growl of annoyance but I didn't hear any footsteps coming this way so he must be waiting for Reggie to continue.

"So as you might not know it's actually Dawn's birthday today" I stiffened at that but also anxious to what Paul had to say.

"Yeh and?" That's nice I'll remember that for when it's his birthday, whenever that is?

"And as you where being a complete jerk to her before and don't say weren't because you were, why don't you take her to a restaurant this evening to celebrate" What! Me go to dinner with Paul for my birthday and why can't Reggie come? I'm not sitting there having a conversation with myself because that's what will happen and then I thought…come on Dawn is for the Pokémon.

"And why can't you do it as she is YOUR friend?" I listened closely to what Reggie had to say about that.

"Well she is my friend but I have to go Celestic Town to pick up a Pokémon to bring back here and they want me to come tonight, so I can't sorry" Paul growled again but he still wasn't moving so maybe he was considering it.

"Fine but it's just this one dinner" OH MY ARCEUS he agreed, now what do I do. I'm going on a date with Paul, ok it's not a date it's more like a birthday meal but hey this will help me to get know him better.

I slowly went up the stairs to the bathroom and glance at the mirror to check my eyes, to my surprise have gone back to normal, thank Arceus because I don't want to go to a restaurant with puffy eyes.

I walked back down the stairs to the kitchen and pretended that I heard nothing of their conversation or that Paul was there.

"Hi Reggie, Oh Paul your back" Reggie waved and Paul grunted.

"Dawn we have something to tell you!" Reggie said to me with a smile and Paul looked in different. I tried to remain unknowledgeable of what was going to happen.

"Oh really what's that?" I tipped my head to the side to seem innocent and unknowing. Paul shook his head at my actions.

"Well as your staying here tonight and that it's your birthday Paul said he would take you out for a meal to a nice restaurant" Paul had a shocked look, I know that Paul didn't suggest that but Reggie was making Paul seem apologetic and generous to me for his sake.

"I didn't' s…" Paul was about to say something before he was cut of by his brother.

"I know you said that you didn't like the idea because I wasn't going to be there to celebrate but this also helps you getting to know each other, right". I was still acting innocent and I'm going to ask Reggie why he wasn't going to be there, if I don't then it will get them all suspicious.

"And where are you going to be Reggie?"

"Collecting a Pokémon for Celestic Town and bringing it back here" he said and sat at the kitchen table.

I looked at Paul "So you suggested on taking me out tonight?" I pointed to him and cocked my head to the side again and waited for Paul to reply.

He sighed knowing there was no way he was getting out of this "Sure" he said in a mono tone. Come on! Seem a little excited that you are taking a girl out you emotionless vampire.

I tried to act happy that I was going out and celebrating my birthday even though Paul was the one taking me out.

"Aww aren't you nice, but I have nothing else to wear other than the clothes I'm in now" It was true, I was going to a nice restaurant I don't really want to go in mini shorts and a strap top.

"I don't care" Paul said and shrugged his shoulders in and uncaring manner, because he has no smart fashion sense doesn't mean I don't.

"Hey if we are going out then I want to wear something nice!" I went up to poke him in the chest at every syllable I said to get my point across.

"Would you stop that?" Paul growled at me and pushed my hand away to stop my poking.

I pouted and crossed my arms "Fine Mr grumpy!" I turned to Reggie for some help, with the look of pleading I gave him he knew that I needed help.

"Dawn don't you have a contest dress you could wear?" Reggie said and I had to think if I did leave my contest dress in my travel bag or my mom took it out and washed it.

"I'll be right back. I'll check if it's my bag"

So I ran out of the kitchen back up the stairs to the room that I would be staying in for the night. I went over the bed that had my bag on top and searched through it. Right at the bottom of my bag I found it, my dress! I am really glad that my mom didn't take it out and wash it or did she?

I lifted the dress and brought it to my nose to get a whiff of it and it smelled like had been washed and then put back into my bag. My mom might have known that if I decided to go out on a journey straight away then it would be ready and clean for me to use. Awww I love my mom she knows what to do.

I draped the dress over the bed and straightened it out to un-wrinkle it ready for this evening. I went back down the stairs to tell Reggie that I had found my dress and he needed not to worry no more.

When I told Reggie I noticed that Paul had left and my mind was wandering to where he got too.

"Reggie where's Paul?" me still looking around the kitchen to find any trace of him. Why am I doing that? Why do I care, oh that's right I have a crush on him!

"Oh he went upstairs to get showered and changed ready for later" Reggie was packing all of the Poffin's into labelled boxes and putting them into the cupboards ready for when he needs them.

So Paul's upstairs getting ready, having a shower naked, wet and soapy in the same house I'm in now. Oh ARCEUS am I blushing again because I can feel my face getting hot. I smacked my head to get those dirty thoughts out of it and Reggie gave me a really weird look.

"Hehe sorry… erm what time are you leaving?" Reggie went to a cupboard to get a glass then went over the fridge to get out an orange juice carton and poured a drink. He sat down at the table took a sip of his drink before he replied.

"Well in the next half an hour and you will be leaving in an hour to head off to the restaurant. Oh by the way I put all of your Pokémon back in their Pokèballs which you left on the living room table with you r bracelet" He took another sip and I sat at the table with him. Oh that's right I must have taken it off after I got back inside and sitting on the sofa.

"Ok thank you so much Reggie I'll get them later, so do I need to get ready now then?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that depends on how long it takes you to get ready" he said to me. Well I don't take that long considering I had a shower this morning all I need to do it put my make-up on, style my hair and get dressed.

"Not long" he nodded and down the rest of his drink, got off his chair to put his empty glass in the sink and headed towards the living room.

"Ok well I have to grab a few things and then I'm leaving, hope you two have a great time and I'll see you when you both get back" he gave me smile and he headed off to get what he needed.

So I'm sitting here and hour till I have to go out with Paul and Reggie is not going to be there, ok this is going to be fun.

I went back upstairs back to the room to get ready to go out. I went into my bag to get out my mini hair straighter and plug it into the wall socket that was by a dressing table and waited for it to heat up. I got undressed and pulled out a robe out of my bag to wear.

I went over to the dressing table and sat on the little stool, undid my hair clips and brushed my hair through to make it smoother, picked up the now heated hair straightener and started to section off my hair and straighten it, when it was done and I brushed my hair again but this time I decided to leave my hair clips out to give me a different look.

Then I started on my make-up; I kept it simple because if I did too much I'll end up looking like a clown and Paul wouldn't even notice anyway so there was no point in doing too much.

I did simple bit eyeliner and mascara and some blusher to enhance my cheeks a bit and that was all I wanted to do. I looked in the mirror and smiled and my simplicity of make-up, it looked good on me, don't judge me ok everyone is a bit vain sometimes.

Once that was done went over to the bed took of my robe and picked up my dress slipped into it. I did the zip up at the back, flattened myself down and went back to the mirror to check on how I looked. Wow! When I wear this for contests I never look this good, why do I today?

I went back into my bag and got out my shoes and placed them on my feet, I gained about 3 inches when I had my shoes on. I glanced at the mirror again and I was done, I was ready to go out.

My dress was a simple pink and nothing like the dress I used to wear when I was about 11, this was strapless and hugged my figure perfectly and the dress reached to top of my knees.

My shoes where a slightly darker pink than what my dress was and they had a strap across the front of my foot, with a Rose on the opposite side to where my buckle was.

I decided it was time to go down stairs and meet Paul, what he is going to think of me when he sees me in this dress. My heart started pounding and that was all I could hear as I walked down each individual step of the stairs to the living room.

There on the armchair was Paul, he must of heard me coming because he started to get up but when he turned around and looked at me his face changed from 'I'm bored' look to a 'Oh my Arceus' look. That is the first time I have seen that look on his face and it made me smile knowing that I could get his attention just my dressing up.

But he wasn't in his usual getup like I thought he would, in fact he was wearing dark blue jeans, and black collared shirt and black dress shoes. Wow he looks hot! I don't mind admitting it because in all fairness he does look hot and cleans up nicely more then I could have imagined.

My gazing at him caught his attention and he smirked straight at me in a way that he knew what I was thinking, oh I really hope not.

"Never thought you could see me like this then?" he looked directly in my eyes still a smirk on his lips, waiting for my answer.

No he's right I never would have thought that Paul would ever wear something so smart and looking hot doing so. While thinking this a blush appeared on my cheeks and I tried to turn away before he got a chance to notice it.

Too late!

"Ah, well your blush said it all! Shall we head off then?" He walked over to the front door and stood there waiting for me. I tried really hard to get this blush off of my face but with no luck because every time I looked at him or even thought about him it would appear on my face.

I straightened myself and walked over the front door like nothing had happened, he opened the door and then we were both out in the streets of Veilstone City.

The walk to the city center was a quite one as both of us really had nothing to say to each other, well that's to be expected really we don't know each other all that well and he really didn't want to be here in the first place.

The quietness that had eloped around us was broken by none other that Paul himself.

"Erm… you look nice" I turned to him to see that he was looking forward and not directly at me maybe of embarrassment because that's probably the first time he has ever said that to anyone let alone a girl.

I was shocked to hear that had even said it at all I was not expecting for him to say it really, so I thought that I'll be nice and say something.

"Erm… thank you, my mom brought this dress for my contests. You look very handsome tonight yourself" I blushed again and turned my head so he could see it but he did the same thing. OH MY ARCEUS, was Paul blushing. Maybe he's not used to getting compliments.

I decided not to say anything on the matter because in all fairness I really didn't want to ruin a good mood that was happening between us.

We stopped in front of a very posh looking restaurant. I looked though the window of it and saw that each table had a vase of flowers, posh looking chairs that had red velvet seat covers and nearly every table had there own waiter. How could he even afford to eat at a place like this?

"So troublesome shall we go inside or just stare through the window all night" I turned to him who was standing to the entrance of the restaurant, opening the door waiting for me to follow.

"Yeh sure" still fazed by how elegant this place was and I'm really glad now that I changed into my dress than going in the clothes I had on earlier.

I walked up to him and we entered through the door. On making it inside a waiter was standing there with short brunette hair and green eyes with his black and white waiter uniform, he looked no older than mid twenties.

"I will be your waiter for this evening, please follow me" We followed our waiter to the table that would be ours for this evening.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw where we would be sitting. It was right next to a window that overlooked the meteorites that were now glowing against the dark night. They looked fantastic and it made a great romantic setting.

"Here you is your table for this evening, please could you take your seats and I will be along with your menus" I snapped out of my gaze to pull my seat out from under the table and sat down as the waiter had gone of to fetch our menus.

Paul was sitting on the other side of the table looking a bit uncomfortable with this whole setting. Well I guess it is different to what he's used to I'm sure, he probably takes a packed lunch when he's travelling or uses the Pokémon center not eating in fancy restaurants. I kind of feel sorry for him that he has to do this with no help on what to do.

I know I'll try and converse with him to see if that will help, well that if he talks.

"So Paul erm…Thank you for bringing me here tonight I really appreciate it" He shuffled a bit and his eyes gazed upon mine for a brief second before he turned his head to stare out of the window.

"Sure…so it's your birthday?" He looked back to me to wait for me to reply even though he knew it was my birthday because Reggie told him but maybe this was just to keep the conversation going and wasn't quite used to situations like this.

"Yes it is I turned 16 today" He nodded but still looking uneasy on what he should do.

As I was about to carry on the waiter came over with our menus and asked what we would like for our drinks. When we made our choice just to have a jug of water on the table the waiter left so we could choose what we wanted to eat.

"16 huh I never of guessed that when I met you 6 years ago that you where 10" I looked over my menu to glance at him but he was indeed hiding behind his probably choosing his food or just couldn't face me some reason.

Wait a minute he remembers all those years ago and how many years when we first met but every now and then he can't even remember my name, what is that? Is Reggie right in saying that he does like me but to shy in saying?

This time he looked over the top of his menu to catch me looking at him and I could see a slight emotion in them that I have never seen before, it weird but in a good way.

"Oh thank you but I didn't know that you remembered when we first met I thought I was always a nuisance and you never really paid that much attention to me at all" I had to look down I couldn't stare at his eyes any longer if I did, I would blush tremendously.

"Yes I remember but you are a nuisance but only most of the time, it's your friend Ash that's the idiot" I pouted at him calling me a nuisance but he did get me to giggle at calling Ash an idiot because, well, he is!

He smirked at me as he got me to giggle over the fact that he called my friend an idiot and that I'm laughing about it.

The waiter came over to the table and placed our water in the middle and stood back with pad and pen ready to take our order.

"Ok what would the lovely couple like to eat this evening" I chocked on my own air that I had breathed it at that moment and Paul just looked stunned at what the waiter had said and went completely red in the face.

As the waiter caught on to our expressions he quickly corrected himself "Oh I'm ever so sorry I just thought that well…Never mind what would two like to eat?" trying to act nonchalantly.

I went back to my menu and looked over what was on there because I hadn't really looked over it since it was handed to me. I was too interested in Paul. As I read it over I found what I wanted.

"Well I'll think I'll have the Spaghetti Bolognaise please" the waiter looked over to Paul ready to get his order.

"I'll have the steak and fries" The waiter nodded and went of towards the kitchen to place our orders.

I went back to carry on the conversation with Paul, with the menus gone we have to now look at each other and couldn't hide our faces behind something out of embarrassment.

I decided that my hands became the most interesting thing in the world over the awkward silence that was me and Paul.

"So troublesome you battled good today, you gave me some surprises that I never would of thought would come from a Coordinator" I glance up from staring at my hands to his cobalt coloured eyes of forgiveness and blushed at the compliment that he had just given me. That was the only compliment he his given me about my battling skills and it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside and of hope that he did like me.

"Wow thanks Paul. It's nice to here that you appreciate what the work I have put into training my Pokémon" I gave him my genuine smile of appreciation and relaxed in my chair knowing now that this wasn't going to be a disaster like I thought it was going to be.

He nodded and relaxed as well but then looked out of the window and sighed as if to say that there was something on his mind. Now it was the time to take my plan into action and become friends with Paul for the sake of our two loved up Pokémon, so I need to gain his trust in me.

"Paul. Are you ok?" He turned to look at me and trying to keep the stoic face to show that he wasn't upset of that showing of emotion.

"I'm fine Troublesome!" He glared at me trying to keep me out of what he was thinking but it was getting on my nerves, he just can't keep he feelings bottled up like that because one day he might explode.

"No you are not fine, you just sighed. So there must be something on your mind that you want to talk about, and I'm not leaving here until I find out what it is?" I crossed my arms and pouted my lips, it may look like I was some spoilt brat wanting something that I couldn't have but I need to know what goes on in his head. I hardly know anything about him.

He sighed again and I knew there was indeed something on his mind and looking into his eyes I knew that he wanted to tell me.

"I'm not going to get away with not telling you, am I?" I shook my head and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Fine this is going to be hard for me to say but…I'm sorry about earlier today after the battle I had no right to talk to you that way" He sighed for the third time but he relaxed a bit more knowing that he had got something of his chest.

It true that it was hard for him to do I have never heard him apologize to anyone before that's including his brother but he apologized to me, maybe Reggie said something to him to change his mind or merely gave him a realization that he's not the only person who is strong in this world.

"Oh…Erm thank you Paul for the apologizes but why did you say it in the first place it really hurt me knowing that with all the work I had done over the years and someone threw it in my face"

He looked at the table and then into my eyes and right there I saw what I thought I would never see in him was…regret!

"Sorry but the thing is you remind me of someone from a long time ago when I was young and got taken away from me because she wasn't strong enough and she was also a Coordinator" He gazed out of the window again.

So this had to do with past experiences but what does that have to do with me, he shouldn't care what I do, we hardly know each other but I need to find out more because this would probably be the only time he will ever open up to me.

"If you don't mind me asking who that person was, you don't have to say if you don't want to." He carried looking to my eyes and they flooded with all kinds of emotion that was trying to get out at once.

"My mother" Oh my Arceus! His mother was taken away from him and I just had to ask who it was. Stupid Dawn I feel like a heartless jerk towards him.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I lent over the table to touch his arm to reassure him but he harshly pulled it away which made me jump at his actions.

"I don't need your sympathy!" His face went back the Paul I knew and all the emotion that was in his eyes a few seconds ago washed away and resumed as anger.

"Hey I was only asking a question and I did say that you didn't have to tell me who it was, so don't snap at me!" I scowled at him keeping my arms crossed and lent forward on the table to get a better look at his face.

The anger that returned to him subsided to look at me and brushed his hand through his hair and signed.

"Yeh you're right, sorry. But I don't need the sympathy as it was a long time ago now and I have moved on with my life it's just a past memory" He looked back at me and I could faintly see that in the corner of his eye there was a stray tear escaping. He may say that he has moved on in life that it was only a past memory but memories last forever and the feelings you had when it things like that happens never goes away.

"I know you may not want to but could you tell me what happened because it might be nice to talk to someone about it other than your brother, please Paul I want to be your friend". Once again I moved to touch his arm that was resting on the table and as I touched him he didn't pull away. I let go of the breath that I was obviously holding to sigh in relief.

"Fine, but what I tell you please never to mention it again and that includes you telling it to my brother because I no for a fact that it will hurt him more if he hears it again"

I seemed surprised to hear that Paul was protecting Reggie from past memories and also that Paul was going along and telling me what had happened in his past. There maybe a connection to whether that what happened at that time changed his attitude forever.

I moved in closer to him to hear what he had to say.

"It happened when I was 5 and Reggie was 10, he had just got his first Pokémon and the next day he would go out on his first journey. My mom thought that I nice walk through the woods and have a picnic there for the last day of Reggie being at home. As we where reaching the destination we heard a loud rustling coming from the bushes in front of us. Naturally Reggie stepped forward to protect us but mother pushed him to the side saying that she could handle it. Me I cowering behind her scared out of my wits to what was coming for us. Then out form the bushes right in front of us was a guy dressed in a black cloak and a Charizard by his side. My mother asked what he wanted and he said he wanted was her money and Pokémon. But as stubborn as my mother was refused and they both engaged in a high level battle. I ran to my brother so he could protect me as my mom was trying save us and I felt so hopeless at that point because I couldn't do anything. Then the next thing I saw was that the guy had now pulled out a gun and aimed it towards me and Reggie. My mother saw what the guy was directing to gun towards us and charged right in front of us and at that point the guy pulled the trigger and the bullet that came from the gun and had hit my mother in the chest. I screamed and ran to her and Reggie tried to go after the guy but he flew off on his Charizard away from us. I cried and cried and Reggie tried to calm me down but nothing he did could get our mother back. When the ambulance came to take our mother away, they pronounced her dead on arrival. Reggie postponed his travels for a few weeks to get over the shock and to look after me, I felt so helpless and weak that I couldn't save my mother and I vouched to get stronger to one day when I found that man I would kill him"

The sadness in his eyes made me want to cry for his loss and I wanted to go over there to hug him so he could spill all of his emotions out over my shoulder. I pulled my arms away and placed them in my lap.

"I'm sorry to hear that but it's not you fault on what happened that man had a gun, Paul, a gun. Your mother saved you and Reggie like any mother would do so it has nothing to do with the fact that she was a coordinator" I raised my voice a little to get it though to him but then I subsided because the rise of my voices sounded heartless and that is something I wasn't.

"If she was a high level trainer like my dad was then she would have defeated him before he pulled out that gun and she would be still here today. I'm sorry but that's the reason I don't like what coordinators do because one day troublesome, that might by you getting shot".

Paul was concerned about me and my safety? So where is his dad then because I have never seen him before? Paul looked to me with his sad filled eyes and knew what I was thinking.

"If you're wandering my dad left when I was two, he couldn't handle the pressure of being a father and high class trainer so he left my mother, me and Reggie to continue on his dream."

His dad left him just so he could be great, the nerve of that guy no wonder why Paul is the way he his.

His dad left him and he saw his mother get shot right in front of his eyes. Now I know how he feels when it comes to his training he doesn't want people or Pokémon to get hurt so he either trains them so hard or doesn't get close to them because he might lose them.

I see that he has gone back to staring out of the window because of all the awkwardness the has formed and it's my fault, I didn't want him to become depressed with it all just to open up a little bit so I could see the real him, and now I have.

"You know what Paul, after all the years I have known you I have never understood who you were or why you believed in the most drastic things, but now I completely understand and for that I'm sorry for judging you".

I turned to look at my hands again to keep my eyes off him as I didn't want to see his expression if it was anger or another emotion that I haven't seen on him yet.

"Why are you apologizing it's the way I am and it's not what you have done, so don't apologize to me" I looked up towards him and he had a softness in his face to say that even though he said it wasn't my fault he still forgave me.

The table went quite again as both of us had nothing to say because, well, I didn't want to say something that would offend him and that's not an option as I had him open up to me and saw emotion in him that rarely ever comes out.

Then to break the tension that was between me and Paul the waiter came over with our orders and place them before us and he want back to the kitchen to wait till we had finished.

We ate in silence but I had an urge to talk to him to learn more about him but I didn't want to pry any more than I had because it would break off the friendship that had possibly formed between us, maybe he might say something.

"So what have you planned for upcoming contests then?" I was suddenly shocked as Paul started a conversation but he looked in pain to ask such an uninteresting conversation for him but he did it anyway.

"Well I'm not quite sure really I have been though Sinnoh, Johto and Kanto but now I have now idea where to go next?"

"What about Hoenn?" he said to me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hoenn?! OH MY ARCEUS how could I forget the origin of contest, stupid Dawn!

Paul was laughing at me at my sudden face change of shock probably realizing that I haven't even thought of going to Hoenn and that is was such an obvious place to head to, that's were contest originally started.

"By the look on you face means that you hadn't thought of going there eh troublesome" He was now smirking at me like an idiot and all of the conversation the happened before completely out of him mind.

I stuffed some spaghetti in my mouth not wanting to reply to that making me sound stupid but he already knew that by the look on his face.

"Well I don't care for contest but I have found out that Heonn is a great place for them with all new Pokémon that you might haven't seen before" He continued to eat at his food, after swallowing my mouthful of food I glanced over to his direction a noticed that he has quite good table manners, well for a boy that is. I'm so used to Ash shoveling food down his throat and Brock patting on his back when he starts to choke. Paul was more sophisticated than I could have realised.

"What are you looking troublesome?" I didn't notice that I had zoned out and day dreaming that Paul caught me looking at him. Ok now what do I say that he has manners despite his attitude lacks them, not a chance.

"Erm I was thinking about Hoenn and all of the new Pokémon that I catch to use in contests I shifted awkwardly in my seat and set my eyes on my food to keep the accusations of the fact that I was analyzing him.

"Ok whatever" Once again silence surrounded us and it got uncomfortable again. Once I have finished what I was eating I wiped my face with my napkin and gave satisfied stomach pat.

"Well that was good food, but I wish I could eat here everyday but I don't think my purse would like that ha!" Paul gave me a raised eyebrow expression.

"Well it's not exactly the cheapest place in the city but nice. So stop moaning troublesome you're the one not paying for it I am, well my brother is" he lifted a wallet from his pocket and smirked at me.

"Paul! You didn't steal Reggie's wallet without him knowing" I was completely shocked to think that he would do such a thing but his actions made me like him even more. Am I into the rebellious and naughty boy type, he has got me wondering.

"Well it wouldn't be stealing if he knew about it, would it!" That's true! But why would Paul that! I couldn't see Paul doing that a year ago but I really didn't know him then but today he has surprised me more times tonight than I could have thought of.

"Oh well thanks for the dinner Reggie!" I giggled and surprisingly Paul gave a low voiced chuckle and there was indeed a smile on his face, a crooked one but it was a smile and it really suited him.

As we left the table, Paul went up to the counter with Reggie's wallet to pay for our food and I walked outside the restaurant and waited for Paul to finish paying.

I the night had gotten darker since we had been in the restaurant and lights of the city counteracted with the night sky to make the place feel and look magical. It made me smile happily and I was so glad that the day had gone so perfect. But what surprised me most of all was the fact that the best time was me learning more about Paul. Weird huh!

It may have been a sad story and one that he probably didn't really want to be reminded of but I know now that he will always be that way and I don't think that I would change him. His beliefs are weird and harsh but it's to protect the people that he holds dear to him which makes my heart warm to think that I could be one of those people.

I got out of my thoughts to see that Paul was walking in my direction with his hands in his pockets. I as I saw the way he was walking again I couldn't help to notice that his face looked really handsome under the light of the city and had a peaceful look to him.

"You ready to head back?" he had walked past me but slowly and heading back towards his home. I simply nodded and walked alongside him.

"Thank you again for taking me out tonight on birthday I know I was hard for you to do and I really appreciate it"

"No problem"

We were about five minutes away from the house but I didn't want this night to end. I had talked with Paul and he was talking back to me and it made my heart flutter but tomorrow it will be different, I'll be going home and he is probably heading back out to journey somewhere. But where?

"So Paul I never asked where are you travelling next?" He looking up to the sky and sighed.

"Well for the first time I have no clue. I have been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even Unova, so where else is there?" Wow he's been to Unova I wonder if he met up with Ash? True there were nowhere else to go that I knew of but I wonder if I…no Dawn you can't ask him that he will just say no!

"Paul would you like to travel with me through Hoenn" well that slipped out but the look he was giving didn't mean he was going to reject me maybe this might work.

"But you're going to Hoenn right?" I nodded

"Yes but there is nothing against the rules that I know of that you can't compete in the league more than once" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me and walked a bit to close for comfort. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face which smelled like peppermint considering we just ate dinner, maybe he keeps gum on him. He looked me in the eyes and looks of serenity filled them. Oh he's so cute.

"Wait you want to travel with me?" A blush now was creeping on my face the closeness of him.

"Well that's if you want. I know that you never like to travel with people and all but I thought that maybe you would like to travel with a friend this time"

He stood back a little, which I was relieved of and had a surprised expression written on his face.

"Friend?" He sounded confused at my words and the word 'friend' came out foreign to him probably never been used before for someone.

"Yes Paul a friend, have you never had one?" he shook his head and it made me feel guilty to suspect it in the first place but I'm not shocked to hear that though considering what he's like around people.

"Well Paul I'm going to be your very first friend and we are going to celebrate by travelling around the Hoenn region together, then when you have your Gym battles I'll be on the sidelines in my cheer-leading uniform cheering you on!" I was jumping up and down with excitement even though he didn't even say that he wanted to travel with me.

"The uniform won't be necessary" he said in a mono tone and continued walking.

"So that means we are travelling together then?" I stopped jumping and ran to catch up alongside of him.

"Yes but if you get on my nerves, I'll leave you in the middle of the forest so the wild Pokémon can eat you alive" he said while smirking.

"Hey Paul that's mean" I punched him on his arm and giggled hoping what he said was a joke then skipped forward towards the house that was now in viewing distance from us. He chuckled at me and continued walking and muttering under his breath, which I couldn't quite hear.

As we reached the door I stopped and turn round to face him "What was that Paul?"

He got close to me and bent down so that his lips were inline with my ear and whispered "Well I know I'm mean but I know you love it!" he smirked once again at me when he moved away and then to open the door to the house and a new blush appeared on my face.

Oh dear this is going to be fun trip with him, each day will be a 'guess of what mood Paul will be in' but hey I can handle it. At least Espeon and Umbreon will be able to see each other every day. Now I have to tell my mom that I'm going to be on the move again and that I'm taking a new friend with me.

I can't wait to start my journey with you Paul, I can't wait!

**A/N: All finished, hope you liked.**

**The ending may have been rushed a bit but i was getting a total mind block :(**

**I would be so glad if you could review i like hearing what people think about my stories :) **


End file.
